Remember Me?
by Tina101
Summary: After a disagreement, Roger leaves Mimi alone in the loft.  Now, after hitting her head, she's scared and confused about the world around her.
1. Chapter 1

_Remember Me?_

**Chapter 1:**

Roger sat on the couch in the loft, strumming his guitar. He was desperate to finish this song for his gig in a week. Mimi sauntered out of their bedroom and wrapped her arms around Roger from behind. She began to nibble on his ear affectionately.

"You know, I'm about to take a shower, do you want to join me?" she asked seductively. Roger shook Mimi off.

"I'm trying to work, Meems," he said with an edge to his voice. Mimi slid her hand down Roger's chest and into his pants. Roger stood up abruptly. Mimi stared at him with her huge, clearly hurt, brown eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded.

"You're what's wrong with me! I'm trying to work, and all you can think about is having sex!"

"Whenever you want sex, I give it to you; even after working a double shift! Now, all I want is for you to put down you damn guitar for two seconds and look in my direction!"  
"I'm looking at you now, woman! What more do you want!?"

"I just want you to acknowledge me. Or is your guitar more precious than your girlfriend!?"

"I _do_ acknowledge you, every single fucking time you want something. Now, could you please let me do the one thing I want; let me finish me song!" Roger grabbed his guitar to leave.

"Fine! Leave! That's what you do best!" Mimi screamed at Roger's back as Roger stalked out of the loft with his precious guitar in hand.

Mimi got herself together and retreated to the bathroom to shower. Sometimes she couldn't stand Roger! If he wasn't in the mood, then all he had to do was say so. Mimi allowed the cold water (the only temperature they got) to beat down on her back and shoulders. About twenty minutes later, she climbed out of the shower without bothering to squeeze the water out of her thick hair. The water slid out of her hair and off her body and pooled on the floor. Mimi went and grabbed a clean towel from under the sink. As she walked over the puddle of water she had formed, Mimi slipped and fell. Her head hit the floor with a dull and sickening _thud_. Right away, Mimi blacked out.

Roger slid open the loft door. All the Bohemians were sitting around. They all looked up at Roger.

"Where's Mimi?" he asked.

"I thought she was with you," Mark replied. Shaking his head, Roger laid his fender across the table.

"We got into a fight, and she went to go shower…" Roger trailed off. He rushed over to the bathroom and yanked open the door, images of April's suicide flashing through his mind. Mimi was on her side, completely naked. "Holy fuck."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Maureen asked.

"Someone get me the blanket off my bed and clear off the couch!" Roger commanded.

"Why, what…oh my God," Angel breathed. "Is she breathing?"  
"Yeah. Someone get me a bag of ice." Maureen handed Roger a blanket.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know, Maureen," Roger snapped as he covered Mimi with the blanket and picked her up. "Get out of my way." Nobody needed telling twice.

Roger laid Mimi down on the couch. Mark put a baggie of ice on the lump forming on Mimi's forehead.

"Maybe we should call 911," Collins suggested.

"No!" Roger exclaimed. "She's fine; we don't need to take her to the hospital." Mimi moaned. Roger's head snapped towards her. "Mimi, baby, can you hear me?" Mimi's eyes flew open. She scrambled into a sitting position and drew her knees to her chest.

"Stay away from me!" she cried. "Don't touch me!"

"Mimi, it's just us," Roger soothed. Mimi shrank away from him. "What's wrong?" Mimi looked from person to person. Fear was written across her face.

"Who are you people?" she finally asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Roger glanced over his shoulder at everyone else. Mimi pulled the blanket tighter around her. She didn't like being in front of these people in only a blanket.

"Do you know your name?" Roger asked. Mimi shook her head. "How about what happened to you?"  
"No, I don't. Stop asking me these things!"

"We're your friends, we're only trying to help," Angel explained.

"No you're not! I don't know any of you." Roger reached over to comfort Mimi. "Stay away from me!" Mimi pushed past everyone and ran to the closest room she could get to, her and Roger's bedroom. Everyone looked at Roger. Joanne wrapped her arm around Maureen's waist in a source of comfort. Angel went to go try to talk to Mimi.

Mimi slammed the door closed behind her and slid to the ground. She couldn't stand to be with those people out there. They all stared at her as if waiting for her to remember things she didn't. Mimi drew her knees to her chest and began to cry. A knock on the door caused her to jump.

"Mimi?"

"Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Chica, we're only trying to help. I know that you're scared, and we're only trying to talk to you. You have to trust us." Mimi squeezed her eyes shut to try to block out the person's voice. She also felt a pounding headache coming on.

Angel tried in vain to coax her way into Mimi's bedroom. Roger ran his fingers through his hair. Collins was the first to speak.

"Are you sure about not calling 911?" he asked.

"I'm sure. I don't want to traumatize Mimi anymore. I'll, uh; I'll take her to the free clinic in the morning." Angel returned to the group. Collins wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Roger," Angel said. "I tried."  
"It's not your fault," Roger said sadly. He tried to understand how something like this could have happened to Mimi.

Opening her eyes, Mimi stretched her arms over her head. She was lying on the floor against the door. Mimi got up and began to look around the strange room. She looked at various photos littered across the room. Sunlight danced across the images as Mimi looked at them. Some were just of her, but most were of her and those strange people from the night before. Mimi began to dig through the dresser drawers in search of something to wear.

When the bedroom door opened, Mark looked up. he was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hands. After sleeping on the rancid couch all night, Roger was in the shower.

"Good morning," Mark said. Not knowing what to do, Mimi simply stood there in a pair of shorts and a tank top. "Would you like some coffee?"  
"I guess so," Mimi replied. Mark got up and grabbed the coffeepot off the hotplate.

"Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes." Mark handed Mimi a blue mug filled with coffee. "Thanks, uh…"

"Mark, my name's Mark." It was difficult for Mark to see Mimi like this. She stared at him as if he was a complete stranger, not one of her best friends. Mark could only imagine how Roger was taking this. His lively Mimi, the one thing that held him together, was gone.

Mimi sat on the window seat cradling a full cup of coffee when Roger came out of the bathroom, fully dressed for the day. He was about to give Mimi a kiss when he remembered the events from the previous evening.

"You know, the floor in this dump probably breaks every single health code," he said. Mimi looked up.

"Huh?"  
"The floor; you didn't need to sleep on the floor. I saw you when I went go get some clothes."

"I'm sorry I locked you out of your room."

"It's your room too, and it's not the first time you've locked me out."  
"I'm sorry; I have no idea what you're talking about." Roger got himself a cup of coffee. "Do you live with me?"

"I'm your boyfriend, Roger."

"Roger," Mimi repeated slowly as if getting a feel for the name. "How long have we been dating?"  
"A year and a half," Roger replied. His beeper went off. He got up and grabbed two small pills off of the counter. He handed one to Mimi. "Here, take this." Mimi simply stared at the pill.

"Why? What is it?"  
"It's your medicine. Please, just take it."  
"After you tell me what it's for!" Mimi argued.

"It's for HIV. You're HIV positive." Mimi's face fell. She silently took the pill and swallowed it dry. "I'm going to take you to the free clinic in about an hour or so, so you should get changed." Mimi stood up.

"My clothes are all in there?" Roger nodded. Mimi put the coffee mug on the window seat and brushed past Roger to get to the bedroom.

Letting out a sigh, Roger picked up Mimi's mug and put it in the kitchen sink. Mark finished off his coffee.

"Are you okay, Rog?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I really should get ready to go." Mark didn't push the matter at the moment. Now wasn't the time to get into an argument.

Nearly an hour and a half later, Mimi sat on an examining table at the free clinic while Roger told the doctor what little information he knew about what had happened. Mimi simply stared at her feet as they dangled over the side of the table.

"Well Ms. Marquez, how are you feeling today?" the doctor asked. Mimi didn't look up. "Ms. Marquez?" Mimi looked up. her brown eyes were hooded by her long eyelashes. She looked confused.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"  
"Yes, how are you feeling today?" Mimi shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. I have a little bit of a headache."  
"That's understandable; you have quite a bump on your head." The doctor examined Mimi before taking Roger out in the hallway.

"How long will she be like this?" Roger asked.

"There's no way to tell; could be days, could be weeks, could be months. All I can tell you is to surround her with familiar sights and be as patient as possible."  
"What are the chances of her getting back her memory?"  
"There's no way to tell." Roger said goodbye to the doctor and went to go get Mimi.

On the way home, Mimi wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the ground in front of her.

"Do you want to go get something for lunch?" Roger asked her.

"I dunno," Mimi replied.

"Come on, let's go." Mimi followed Roger over to the Life Café. "We come here all the time." The manager shot Roger and Mimi an annoyed look as they walked to a table in the back.

"Why did that man give us a look?" Mimi asked as she and Roger took their seats.

"When we come as a big group, we have a tendency to get up on the tables and dance." Mimi smiled.

"That sounds like fun." Mimi's smile wiped off her face as quickly as it had appeared. "I wish I could remember!"

"You will," Roger assured. Inside, he longed for the old Mimi; the Mimi he would make out with while they waited for their food. "You know, we had our first kiss here."

"Really?"  
"Yeah." Roger proceeded to tell Mimi about their first kiss. Somehow, reliving those moments made Roger feel better.

After a late lunch/early dinner, Roger and Mimi continued on their way back to the oft. Mimi was as alert as ever.

"Are you okay?" Roger asked, even though he knew that it was a dumb question.

"No, I'm not," Mimi snapped. She and Roger stopped walking. "You keep telling me these _amazing_ stories about all the crazy things we used to do, but those stories aren't about me. They're about who I used to be; a person I don't even remember. What if my memory doesn't come back?"  
"Then we'll learn to deal with that."

"Maybe you will, but I won't. I don't want to completely rebuild by life!" With that plea for help still hanging in the air, Mimi bolted down the street. Roger tried to chase after her, but she was too fast. Besides, it was too late, Mimi was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Angel walked down the streets, carefully examining each shadowy alley and darkened stoop. He had been searching for Mimi for hours, and there was still no sign of her. Angel heard crying in the alley he was next to. Deciding to check it out, he walked cautiously down the alley. Angel found Mimi huddled behind a dumpster with a syringe filled with a black liquid, clearly heroin, in her hand. Mimi was on the verge of shooting up and throwing her recovery down the drain.

"Mimi, stop!" Angel exclaimed. Mimi's head shot up.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Angel knelt down in front of Mimi.

"I'm your best friend, Angel." Angel took the needle from Mimi. "Where did you get this?"

"Some man gave it to me. He's right over…he's gone!" Mimi glanced into the depths of the alley.

"What did he look like?"

"Really sleazy with brown hair in a ponytail." Angel took a deep breath. "He said that he knew me, and he gave me the needle and everything. Who is he?"

"Your old dealer." Angel helped Mimi get to her feet. "Come on; let's get you home, chica."

"Chica?"

"Yeah, it means-"

"Girl in Spanish, I know." Angel stopped. "It seems so familiar. It's so close…" Mimi shook her head. "It's gone."

"Don't worry; it'll come back to you." Mimi tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Everyone's looking for me, aren't they?" Angel nodded.

"We're all worried about you; we're all one big family. We look after each other."

Angel guided Mimi over to her building, and they walked up the four flights of rickety steps to the loft.

As Angel slid open the door, he exclaimed, "Look what I found!" Everyone's head whipped around.

"Oh thank God," Roger breathed as he rushed over and wrapped his arms around Mimi. Mimi squirmed uncomfortably and pushed Roger away. "Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Mimi insisted. "I want to go lie down, is that okay?"

"That's fine." Mimi glanced at everyone before retreating to the bedroom.

Once Mimi was gone, Angel told everyone what had happened. By the end, Roger was fuming.

"He tried to get her hooked on smack again!?" he demanded. "I'll kill the bastard!"

"Roger, please; keep your voice down. If Mimi hears you, she'll only blame herself," Joanne pointed out.

"It's _not_ her fault though!"  
"That's not the point! You need to appreciate that Angel found Mimi before anything bad could have happened." Roger ran his fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and turned to face Angel.

"Thanks for finding her, Angel."  
"You're welcome." The Bohemians didn't stay for too much longer, it was obvious that no one was really in a social mood.

When Roger quietly slipped into his and Mimi's bedroom a little while later, Mimi was lying on her back staring at the ceiling. Her bright eyes glowed in the limited lighting.

"I thought you went to bed," Roger said.

"I couldn't sleep." Mimi sat up. "I wasn't going to use the drugs." Roger leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You heard?"

"Every word." Painful memories flooded Roger's mind. Mimi drew her knees to her chest. She seemed so small and confused. "I was just so lost and scared."  
"Then why did you run?" Mimi shrugged.

"I don't know. I was frustrated, I guess. I wanted to go back, but I got lost."  
"Alphabet City can do that to a person." Mimi stifled a yawn. "You should get some rest; you've had a rough day." Mimi nodded.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I was hoping to sleep on the floor in here if that's okay with you."

"I thought that the floor was disgusting." Roger shrugged.

"I'll live." Roger got Mimi a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. "Here, these are for you to sleep in. The bathroom is two rooms over." Mimi took the clothes.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Mimi paused for a second before going to the bathroom to get changed.

When Mimi got back to the bedroom, Roger was in boxers and a gray sleeveless shirt. He grabbed a tattered quilt out of the closet and spread it out on the floor. Mimi could see why she would date Roger. His arms were ripped tight with strong muscles. His dirty blonde waves fell in his face as he set up his bed. Mimi entered the room completely and put her dirty clothes in the closet. Then, she sat perched on the edge of the bed.

"Roger, can I ask you a question?" she asked tentatively. Roger rolled back onto his heels.

"Sure."

"Do you have HIV too?" Roger let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I do; a tainted needle."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Roger stood up.

"Stop saying that, none of this is your fault. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologizing." Mimi kicked her legs back and forth.

"Apologize to me, why?"  
"We got into a major fight; you were, uh, in the mood to take a shower together." Roger rubbed the back of his neck. "If I had been here, in the shower with you, I could have prevented this." Mimi got up and approached Roger. Guilt was written across her face.

"If it's not my fault, then it's _definitely_ not yours. Please don't blame yourself." Roger longed to grab Mimi and kiss her passionately. Mimi could sense this and took a step backwards. "Well, I guess we should, uh, go to bed. Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight." Roger waited until Mimi was in bed before turning off the light and going to be himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Mimi sat on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hand while she flipped through _The Village Voice_. The loft door slid open, and Angel skipped inside with Collins behind her.

"Hola Chica," Angel chirped. Mimi looked up.

"Hello." Angel took a seat on the coffee table across from Mimi.

"So, I was thinking, we're going to an AIDS support group, and you used to go too. I figured that going might help jog your memory."

"I don't know…"

"I think it would be good for you," Roger spoke up from the kitchen where he was talking to Collins. Mimi chewed on her bottom lip for a few seconds.

"Alright, I'll go," she said reluctantly.

Angel and Collins entered the Community Center while Roger and Mimi waited outside. Angel and Collins were going to tell everyone at Life Support about Mimi before she came inside. The meeting had already started. Everyone looked up.

"Hello Angel, Collins," Steve said. Angel and Collins took their seats. "We just started."

"Could I make a quick announcement?" Angel requested.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Mimi and Roger are waiting right outside. A few days ago, Mimi fell and hit her head. Now, she's suffering from amnesia. She's only here to watch and wants her space."

"Then we'll honor that," Steve said. Everyone else nodded in a unanimous agreement.

Mimi stood in the back of the Community Center next to Roger. She observed the Life Support meeting unfold around her.

"Do all these people have AIDS?" she whispered to Roger.

"Some have HIV, and some have AIDS. It's basically a support group for anybody that needs help."  
"Like me?" Roger shook his head.

"No, not like you. You're perfect." Mimi could see the love and affection in Roger's eyes. She felt her face get warm. Mimi quickly went back to watching the meeting.

After Life Support, Roger and Mimi walked down Avenue B towards the loft. Upon seeing the goose bumps on Mimi's exposed arms, Roger pulled off his denim jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Mimi pulled the faded jacket around her shoulders to protect herself form the cool spring air.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Hey Roger, what's up with those people that are always at the loft?"  
"Angel and Collins?"

"And those two women too."

"Oh, you mean Maureen and Joanne. We, as in me, Mark, Collins and Maureen used to live together." Roger proceeded to tell Mimi about all their crazy friends.

"What about us, how did we meet?" Roger slid open the loft door.

"We'll save that for another day."

When Roger and Mimi went inside, Mark was busy rummaging through various drawers, clearly in search of something.

"The power went out," he explained when he saw Roger and Mimi. Roger swore.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Mimi asked innocently.

"Because we paid the bill, and Benny _still_ shut off the power," Roger replied bitterly. Mimi nodded. She had no clue what Roger was talking about. Mark produced a handful of half-burned candles from a drawer. Mimi gasped. "What is it?" Mimi shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just a flash of something. A candle, I remember a candle." Roger and Mark looked at each other. Everyone knew about Roger and Mimi's first meeting. This was definitely a step in the right direction


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Mimi was spread out across her bed with her arm draped over her eyes. She heard the phone ring in the other room but made no move to go answer it. She felt awkward answering the phone. It felt like she was answering the phone at a house that wasn't hers. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Hey Mimi, its Mark. Can I come in?"

"Sure." The bedroom door opened, casting a warm glow across the darkened room.

"I'm sorry, were you resting?" Mimi sat up and sat cross-legged on the bed.

"It's fine, I was jut thinking. What can I do for you?"

"Maureen called; she needs help with her performance space. Do you want to come? It's only a block or so away."

"Okay." Mimi got out of bed. "Where's Roger?"

"Down at the free clinic getting your medicine. I'll leave him a note."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Mimi got her shoes and a light jacket from inside the cluttered closet. She was anxious to see what this performance space was.

Half an hour later, Mimi was wandering around the massive room that was Maureen's performance space. Maureen and Joanne were fighting about God only knows what while Mark worked on the soundboard. Apparently it wasn't odd to find Joanne and Maureen screaming at each other. Mimi stared at all the homeless people inside their tents scattered along the outside of the performance space. The homeless people looked back at Mimi with blank expressions. Mimi couldn't help but wonder, was this the same expression she gave people?

Finally, Maureen began to run through her performance. Mimi leaned against the wall off to the side and watched Maureen rant about some cow. Suddenly, it felt like the room was filled with people. The roar of a motorcycle filled Mimi's ears.

Her 'daydream' was cut short by Joanne exclaiming, "Earth to Mimi! Are you here with us sweetie?" Mimi nodded, still slightly dazed by what had just happened.

"Did Maureen do a show with a motorcycle?" she asked.

"Yeah, a while ago. Why, do you remember it?"  
"I remember something; I don't know what it is though." Joanne put a comforting hand on Mimi's arm.

"Don't get all upset, it'll all come back to you." Mimi sighed sadly.

"I hope so."

Later that night, Mimi was going through the closet in search of something to help her get her memory back. Roger was sitting on the floor reading over his song. Mimi pulled a box out of the closet and opened it up to look through.

"What the hell is this?" she asked with slight amusement as she held up a hot pink thong. Roger looked up.

"It's what you used to wear to work," he replied without hesitation as if Mimi had asked him what his name was.

"Work!?"

"Yeah, you used to be a stripper." Shaking her head, Mimi went back to sorting through the box. She had had a crazy life, if only she could remember it!

**A/N:** Next chapter is the last.

Tina101


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Roger sat on the duct tape covered couch with his head in his hands. He couldn't figure out what to do.

"Roger, I say you go to your gig," Mark spoke up. Roger shook his head. His hair was all over the place.

"I can't. How can I leave Mimi here when she needs me?" Roger snapped.

"I'll be here," Mark reasoned.

"She needs _me_!"

"Roger," Mimi said meekly from the bedroom doorway. "Please go. I don't want to hold you back from doing what you love. I'll be fine for a few hours." Roger got to his feet.

"Are you sure?" Mimi nodded confidently.

"I'm sure," she insisted. "I'd feel bad if I held you back."

"Fine, I'll go." Mimi smiled. She wanted Roger to go back to his normal routine, despite the fact that things were different now.

After Roger left for his gig, Mark made some tea for himself and Mimi. Mimi noticed Mark's camera equipment all over the loft.

"Mark, do you have any films I can watch?" she requested. Mark handed her steaming mug of tea.

"I might." Mark caught on to what Mimi was asking for. "Oh! Let me set up the projector for you." Mimi smiled gratefully.

"Thanks."

Mimi spent nearly two hours watching Mark's old films. It was weird to see herself enjoying things she didn't remember. More than once, she had to wipe tears from her eyes. Her life had been great, and in a split second, it had fallen apart.

When Roger got home from his gig, Mimi was sitting on the bed staring out into space in the dark.

"Hey," Roger said quietly, snapping Mimi out of her trance. Mimi looked up.

"Hey yourself." Roger sat on the bed next to Mimi. "How'd your gig go?"

"Pretty good. I heard that you watched some of Mark's films. Did they help you at all?" Mimi shook her head dejectedly.

"Nothing yet. I feel so close though."  
"it'll come to you, don't worry." Mimi chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

"I think I may know of a way to help me remember." Roger raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really? And what's that?" Mimi took Roger's face in her hands and kissed him tenderly. Roger simply sat there shocked for a second before winding his hand through Mimi's untamable hair and kissing her back hungrily.

When the kiss broke off, Roger asked, "What was that for?"

"You're my boyfriend, and I trust you," Mimi whispered in Roger's ear. She squeezed his hand affectionately. "It's late, we should probably go to bed," she said as if nothing had just happened. Roger stood up, still in a daze.

"Um, uh, yeah; goodnight." Mimi crawled under the covers and fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

Mimi slowly opened her eyes. A mischievous grin spread across her face when she saw Roger sprawled out on the floor, fast asleep. Mimi got up and straddle Roger's waist. Letting out a moan, Roger opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Mimi's large chocolate eyes hovering over him.

"Morning sexy," Mimi purred. "What are you doing on the floor?" Roger sat up.

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, is there any reason in particular you're sleeping on the floor instead of in bed with me?"

"I though that you wanted me to sleep on the floor."

"Oh, you mean after you totally blew me off and yelled at me for no apparent reason?"

"No, after you fell and hit your head in the shower…oh my God, you got your memory back!" Mimi had a confused look on her face.

"My memory? Roger, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You slipped in the bathroom and hit your head. You had no clue who I was or any of our friends were." Mimi shook her head.

"How could I forget you?"

"You hit your head. You were completely out of it for a week." Mimi just couldn't believe what Roger was trying to tell her.

Later that evening, all the Bohemians were gathered at the Life. Mimi was straddling Roger's lap, and they were currently shoving their tongues down each other's throats. Completely unfazed by this, the waiter served everyone their food.

"Should someone cool them off?" Collins asked.

"Oh, I will!" Maureen exclaimed with a little too much enthusiasm. She picked up a french-fry and threw it at Roger, hitting him square in the face. The kiss broke off abruptly.

"What the fuck do you want, Maureen!?" Roger demanded.

"Your food's here."

"We're busy."

"Yeah, I noticed. Any busier, and we'd have to kick anyone under eighteen out of here." Roger gave Maureen the finger.

"We'll finish later," Mimi told Roger seductively before digging in to the plate in front of her and Roger. "So how out of it was I?" she asked.

"It was pretty bad, chica," Angel replied.

"You had no clue who you were or any of us for that matter," Joanne added. "it was like you had to state completely over." Mimi shook her head.

"I don't remember any of what happened."  
"Be glad you don't, it was a rough week for you," Maureen said before taking a sip of her beer. Mimi wrapped her arms around Roger's neck and played with his hair. What her friends were trying to tell her was hard to wrap her mind around.

After the Life, everyone went home. At the loft, Mimi pulled Roger into their room and slammed the door closed behind them. She wasted no time pulling off his shirt.

"You know, Mr. Davis, if I've been suffering from amnesia for the past week, then it's been a week since we've had sex." A groan escaped from Roger's lips as Mimi attacked his neck and bare chest.

Mark couldn't help but hear the moans of pleasure emitting from Roger and Mimi's bedroom as he lay in bed waiting for sleep to claim him. Never did he think that he'd miss that sound.

**The End**

**Thank you, Jonathan Larson**

**A/N:** Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!!

Tina101


End file.
